


Eine Kleine

by trademistakes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, idk i really dunno, others mentioned though
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trademistakes/pseuds/trademistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( I swear I'm translating this one to English as soon as I get my mood )</p><p>In which Thomas asked Mats to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Kleine

**Author's Note:**

> kenapa tidak ada fanfic Mats/Thomas aku pikir mereka lucu loh--  
> okay nevermind ya okay, makasih buat mb yang mau membantu menulis aka ini karena roleplay dadakan juga kan...jadi ini semacam collab story sama temen saya orz nanti saya mau translate jadi bahasa inggris (malah tadinya mau ditranslate dulu tapi apa daya aku malas) enjoy anyway semoga dengan adanya saya yang ngepost jadi ada yang ngeship juga

 “Mats!” Thomas Müller memeluk tubuh rekan satu timnya itu dari belakang—ya seperti biasa, tindakan yang selalu Thomas lakukan kalau ingin dibelikan sesuatu (atau biasanya sih memohon agar seseorang akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya—dasar bayi) “Ini gawat!” Lanjutnya sebelum Mats Hummels sempat membalas sapaan mendadak Thomas.

Mendengar kalimat ‘ _ini gawat_ ’ lantas, Mats langsung terkejut. Ia berbalik badan agar ia bisa memfokuskan pandangan ke wajah Thomas—yang ia yakini pasti sudah pucat ataupun sudah terlihat panik.

Ya, benar saja, wajah Thomas terlihat panik. Dari kedua manik mata miliknya itu—terlihat jelas kalau Thomas memang panik.

“Ada apa?” Tanya pemuda yang lebih tua itu, kedua tangan ia letakan di kedua bahu milik Thomas dan iapun mengguncang pelan tubuh Thomas yang sedikit lebih pendek dari tubuh Mats.

Thomas terdiam, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata. Menyadari kalau mungkin itu karena dia yang mengguncangkan dan membuat Thomas tambah panik, Mats pun menghentikan aksinya. Harapannya sih agar Thomas menjawab.

Thomas membuka mulutnya pelan. “Aku tidak bisa menaikan level Candy Crush” ucapnya dengan dramatis, dan dalam sejenak—wajah Mats yang tadinya terlihat khawatir itu berubah.

 _Aku tidak bisa menaikan level candy crush_ —Tuhan, ada apa dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

Tetapi, karena mengerti kalau Thomas memang pada dasarnya kekanak-kanakan dan dramatis pula. Mats terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus rambut blond gelap milik pemain jerman bernomor punggung tiga belas itu.

“Kau mau aku ajarkan triknya?” Dan belum sempat Thomas menjawab, ia sudah mendapati dirinya ditarik Mats Hummels masuk kedalam ruang santai mereka dan—

Itu dia—sofa besar dengan warna merah kegelap-gelapan. Sofa yang paling disayang oleh rekan satu tim Thomas dan Mats karena alasan empuk dan enak untuk dipakai sebagai kasur, okay.

“Ini” Ucap Thomas sembari mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari saku celana. “Pakai handphone ku saja kan? Lagipula yang tidak bisa maju level kan diriku, bukan kau” Lanjutnya.

Mats hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi teman setimnya. Hasrat untuk mencubit pipi Thomas tak bisa ia tangkis.

"Aww! Pake nyubit segala! Niat ngajarin apa nggak sih?"

Thomas menggembungkan pipinya.

"Niat kok. Ayo duduk. Perhatikan baik-baik loh ya"

Mats melingkarkan lengannya untuk merangkul pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Thomas menjulurkan lidah sebelum dia mengunlock ponsel miliknya itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan lengan teman setimnya yang merangkul dirinya. (Jujur dia merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot karena-- ** _Mats_** )

"Okay okay" Thomas menghela nafas seraya jemarinya menyentuh layar handphonenya dan akhirnya.

_JRENG-_

Candy Crush.

Ia terdiam. Menunggu Mats Hummels mengatakan sepatah-dua kata, sial, mengapa dia menjadi canggung begini.

"Kamu sudah sampai level mana memangnya?" Si pria yang ditunggu tunggu memulai percakapan itu akhirnya bertanya. Suara Hummels yang tenang (dan berkarisma) hanya bisa membuat Thomas semakin canggung.

"Level-- uhm..."

"Hmm.. baru level 26? Padahal level itu mudah. Bahkan kapten yang jarang main game bisa menyelesaikannya." Mats tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Thomas. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengendus wangi rambut pemuda berambut honey blond itu.

"Kapten?! Kau serius?" Mata Thomas terbelalak lebar. Oh ayolah, bahkan kapten mereka tidak tahu cara mengoperasikan joystick PS dan tak tahu apa itu Harvest Moon. Ya meski akhir-akhir ini Kapten menjadi sangat professional kalau sudah bermain FIFA di XBOX milik mereka.

"Iya. Buat apa aku bohong?" Mats menyeringai kecil. Menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang sempurna.

"Hmmph!! Pokoknya aku harus bisa!!"

"Terserah terserah" Mats hanya memutar bola mata. Senyuman yang tadi malah tambah melebar, tapi kali ini terlihat sedikit mengejek (atau begitukah yang Thomas lihat?). Thomas Müller mendengus kesal dengan senyuman milik Mats yang mengejek.

"Memang level 26 ini bagaimana menyelesaikannya" Thomas frustasi, serius, sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bisa melanjutkan game itu karena level 26 yang memang kampret.

Dan tanpa ada niatan modus (dan tanpa sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan) diapun menyandarkan diri ketubuh pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Bagaimana, Mats?" ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini terdengar seperti anak perempuan yang ingin dibelikan boneka beruang. Dia memang sangat desperet ingin dinaik level.

Tahan Mats. Tahan. Tak usah terlalu pikirkan nada manja nan manis menggoda itu. Tak usah terlalu pikirkan soal mata besarnya yang lugu itu. Jangan.

"Jadi, pertama kau harus lihat dulu berapa batas jumlah gerakan yang bisa kau buat. Tak usah terburu-buru dan.." tangan kanan Mats tanpa sadar semakin erat merangkul Thomas.

"...Seperti ini." Mats mempraktekkan ajarannya. Menghasilkan banyak combo hanya dalam 2 moves.

Thomas tak tahu harus berdecak kagum, atau mencium bibir tipis menggoda milik Mats.

Dia kagum. Thomas benar-benar kagum atas dua hal. 1) wajah Mats yang kalau dilihat dari jarak tertentu bisa berubah menjadi **sangat** tampan dan charming dan 2) taktik Mats dalam memainkan candy crush.

"Wow" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tidak, dia kehabisan kata-kata lagi- ini buruk. Thomas adalah _Thomas_ Müller, dia yang terkenal rusuh dan tidak bisa diam.

Sekarang dia diam membantu, sungguh, ia tak pernah menyadari kalau Mats Hummels-- rekan satu nasional tim dengan nomor punggung lima itu-- terlihat tampan.

"Ehe" Ia berdehem, masih dengan canggung. Hawa di ruangan itu sejenak menjadi semakin mencekam baginya.

Sebenarnya ada tiga hal yang dia kagumi saat itu. 3) Bagaimana Mats Hummels bisa membuatnya kehabisan kata kata

_Apakah itu--cinta?_

"Haha, keren kan?" Mats menyeringai senang-dan persentase tampannya bertambah 60 persen sial-dan menoleh ke arah Thomas.

Yang hanya memandang Mats dengan matanya yang masih melebar dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Speechless.

_Doeng.._

"Thomas, apa kau mengerti? Thomas!" Mats terpaksa menepuk kedua pipi sang pausenclown untuk menyeret pemuda itu dari imajinasinya.

"E, eeeh iya!!" Kaget, Thomas secara insting mundur beberapa senti. Menjauh dari zoom in muka tampan seorang Mats Hummels.

"Apa tadi kau benar-benar memperhatikan? Kok bengong sih?"

Jujur, Mats sedikit heran dan khawatir. Kalau Thomas diam, artinya masalah serius.

"Merhatiin, kok!" Dan saat itu juga. Thomas Müller merona bagai tomat Spanyol yang matang.

Melihat kedua pipi Thomas yang memerah bagai tomat asli kebun asal spanyol itu membuat pemain asal Dortmund itu terkekeh. Tuhan, Thomas Müller yang menyebalkan bisa menjadi sangat lucu juga.

"Kau memerhatikan wajahku atau memerhatikan game?" Tanyanya dengan usil (tetapi polos karena ia merasa tidak mungkin kalau Thomas bisa kagum saat melihat wajahnya). Thomas langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar pertanyaan Mats.

Sial- ya Tuhan. Ia yakin kalau sekarang bukan hanya kedua pipinya tetapi wajahnya itu sudah memerah. Dia merasa sangat lemah dihadapan Mats Hummels.

"Ya, aku kan memerhatikan game!" Ucapnya saat ia sudah mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke Mats Hummels yang ternyata daritadi tersenyum nakal.

"Buat apa aku memerhatikan wajahmu itu? Sudah jelas aku lebih tampan" Lanjutnya seraya memasang wajah 'aku-tampan-dan-berani' dengan bangganya.

Mats Hummels hanya tertawa sebelum _sebelum_ \--

"Kau itu lucu bukan tampan" ucapnya dengan santai- kata kata itu keluar dengan tiba tiba tanpa bisa diprediksi Mats Hummels sendiri. "Err, begini, maksudku--"

Shit. Dia kehabisan kata-kata

"Maksudmu mukaku jelek banget sampe orang lain bakal ketawa kalo liat mukaku?!" Thomas langsung pasang muka 'aku-sangat-tersakiti' kepada Mats.

Pemain nomer 13 itu membalikkan badanya dari teman setimnya.

"Lagipula, walaupun kau tampan, kalau kau songong mode, bahkan Fips bisa jadi 100 kali lebih tampan darimu. Dumpkoft!!"

Ouch. Kalo kapten peri mereka sudah dibawa-bawa, itu sudah keterlaluan. Demi apa si Thomas membandingkan muka baby face Philipp dan muka lelaki dewasa miliknya?

Lagipula. Ia sudah muak kalau pemuda itu membawa nama kapten mereka setiap kali bercakap dengannya.

"Thomas" suara bass Mats memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Apa?"

"Balik badanmu ke sini. Sepertinya kau harus belajar lebih dari teknik candy crush."

Thomas Müller--pemain asal Jerman yang bermain untuk klub Bayern München itu hanya bisa terdiam. Apa-apaan ini, ada apa. Kenapa mendadak sekali perintah Mats?

"Apa mak--"

"Sudah, kau mau menurut saja atau bagaimana?" Suara Mats Hummels menjadi sedikit lebih ngebass, ia terdengar seperti seseorang yang haus akan--

Kenapa pemikiran Thomas bisa sampai kesitu? Haduh, kalau Mats tidak sedang berada didekatnya dia pasti sudah menampar wajahnya sendiri beberapa kali.

"Tidak mau" cukup jawaban simple dengan nada suara dingin dan itu membuat Mats Hummels meraih kedua pundak milik Thomas Müller dan mengembalikan Thomas keposisi bersandar.

"Hei-- mein gott! Ini apa-apaan?" Thomas setengah meronta saat Mats meraihnya dengan posesif. Pria yang lebih tua ini mengapa bisa-bisanya ya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menurut" Mats berbisik tepat di telinga Thomas. Dan mendengar bisikan Mats, Thomas hanya bisa--

Lalu hening, tampaknya Thomas memang sudah benar benar melayang. Detak jantungnya itu tidak teratur sama sekali.

"Fips ini. Fips itu. Selalu Fips. Kamu tidak tahu kalau Philipp sudah punya Bastian?"

Mats semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka merona Thomas. Jarak antara mereka tinggal 3 senti.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi Fips--"

"--diam. Tak bisakah kau membaca situasi selain di lapangan, Thomas?"

Tangan besar hangat milik Mats mengunci tangan kiri pemain lucky number 13 itu. Ia ingin meronta. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa badannya serasa tersihir oleh suara bass berat milik Mats.

"Dalam Candy Crush, selain harus melihat jumlah moves. Kau juga harus biaa membaca situasi game."

Mata coklat Mats beradu dengan mata hazel besar milik Thomas.

"Dan situasi di sini adalah, aku tak suka kau menyebut nama orang lain di saat aku akan menciummu."

Jarak tersisa 0 sentimeter. Dan bibir Mats melumat posesif bibir Thomas. Pelan tapi pasti.

Mereka berciuman. Thomas tidak mempercayai hal ini akan benar benar terjadi.

Mereka berciuman-- meski kata-kata yang lebih tepatnya adalah, Mats menciumnya tetapi Thomas? Thomas masih melayang dan ia bahkan belum melumat balik bibir milik Mats.

Bibir Mats yang tipis itu melumat bibir milik Thomas yang dingin itu (dingin karena panik, astaga dia tidak pernah dicium seperti ini). Thomas ingin mendorong tubuh Mats, ingin kabur dan hanya ingin tertidur karena dia terlalu terkejut dan pada saat bersamaan ia juga senang.

Tapi bibir Mats yang tadinya posesif itu berubah dan lagipula mata Mats terpejam dan berarti.

Mats menikmati ini. Sepasang manik milik Thomas membesar sebelum akhirnya mulai terpejam dan--Thomas melumat balik bibir hangat milik Mats. Pemain di klub Bayern München itu tak mau kalah-- enak saja Mats menciumnya seperti itu.

Tangan Thomas meraih leher Mats, menariknya dengan pelan agar ia bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Oh Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Saat Mats menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Thomas—ia mendapati Thomas sudah ada dibawahnya (tidak tertindih—belum), kedua tangan milik Thomas melingkari lehernya dan bibir Thomas yang terlihat sudah melembab karena ciuman tadi.

“Ehem…” Suara dari pemuda yang dibawahnya itu memecahkan keheningan yang entah sudah berapa lama berlanjut. Sepasang manik mata memandang wajahnya dengan saksama—Thomas Müller tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum.

Mats Hummels merasa seakan dia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi, Thomas bahkan tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Ini benar-benar bukan di alam mimpikan?

“Kenapa?” Tanya Mats, menyadari kalau kali ini dialah yang bertindak aneh. “Apakah—kau—“ Ia mulai berprasangka tidak enak, kalau Thomas sebenarnya ingin dia tidak ada diposisi seperti itu bagaimana? Tetapi kecupan di bibir miliknya itu cukup untuk menjawab semua.

“Danke”

Dan setelah itu semua berlangsung dengan—indah.

Mats bersyukur tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

(dan akhirnya Thomas bisa naik level Candy Crush sampai level 40)

**Author's Note:**

> judul karena saya ngedit sambil dengerin Eine Kleine itu lagu-- ok bye


End file.
